A Different Kind of Reality
by Irish Pixie
Summary: Harry is no other than Sirius Black and Lily Evans son, after James married someone else, the time line has been messed up thoroughly while Harry hears his parents screams at night, but who will he talk to now?


A Different Kind of Reality

Prologue

By: Irish Pixie  
  
Rated: PG  
  
**WARNING  
** Total AU  
(Alternate Universe)

-

&&&

**Summary:** Harry is no other than Sirius Black and Lily Evans son, after James married someone else, the time line has been messed up thoroughly while Harry hears his parents screams at night, but who will he talk to now? 

&&&

-

**[July 10th, 1980] _A Tuesday Afternoon ..._**

-

-

_"Padfoot, you'd be best not to spoil him so much or else Lily will have a fit," said his best friend coming up behind him, a grin plastered on his face  
  
"I know, I know – I can't help it though. This whole thing just sucks" said the other man, his shaggy black hair tied back in a pony while he wore a forlorn look  
  
"I know, but if it makes you feel any better it sucks just as much for me. I hate keeping you and Lily apart from another but if it's for Harry's sake..." said the other man as he looked down at his adopted nephew  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore," said the man in a pained voice also looking at the baby in his arms.  
  
He looked very much like him, at one year old he already had a shaggy head of raven hair and a born prankster. Though one thing for certain was he had not only his mothers beautiful emerald eyes but her heart.  
  
"Hey Harry, tell Uncle Prongs that this sucks and Daddy should be with mommy and Harry" said the man and the other glared taking his 'son' back from him  
  
"Lily will kill you if she hears you putting those thoughts in his head. It's already hard enough to trick Remus and Peter but you keep confusing him" said Prongs and the other sighed  
  
"Relax James, Harry will be fine and as for Lily..." he grinned impishly as he turned to leave the room, leaving the other two behind.  
  
-_

_The man, otherwise known as James, shook his head at his friend who had no doubt gone off to terrorize his wife.  
  
"Well Harry, I suppose I should start to re teach you the basics as your father is an impossible git," said James looking down at the baby in his arms who giggled back at him. Failing his chubby arms above his head  
  
"'Rongs! 'Rongs!"  
  
"Yes, Harry Prongs but you should be calling me daddy okay. Remember what mommy told you – that we pretending to be family all right, so your daddy could stay safe. You and Lily too – "said James as he sat on the couch, baby in tow  
  
He couldn't believe he was explaining this all too a kid, a baby no less. Though he knew it had to be done, in order for everyone's safety. Lily and Harry's especially ...  
  
-_

_-_

_"Hey Love, what you doing?" asked a husky voice into her ear and the woman resisted a shiver.  
  
"Sirius Black, how many times have I told you not to do that?" asked the woman as she turned with mock anger, but all she got was a feather light kisses  
  
-_

_"I dunno" said the man with a grin as they broke apart and the woman glared.  
  
She was certainly a pretty site, with her flaming red hair that was silkily tied back with a ribbon, her Hair reaching her mid back. While her emerald orbs shone with love and adoration for the man in front of her. She was small, and thin but she was definitely one not to be walked over by.  
  
Slowly his silly grin turned into one of love as he touched her cheek tenderly "You're so beautiful" he whispered causing a slight flush  
  
"Thinking that compliments will get you out of trouble, is not going to work this time Padfoot" said the woman as she placed her small hands on her hips.  
  
The man just laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and swung her around the kitchen, "What about this?" he asked before attacking her in kisses  
  
-_

_"Mama! Daddy!" yelled the babe as he trotted into the kitchen, his James in tow  
  
"I tried to stop him mate, but the kid was just too fast. Quality seeker material" said James Potter as he entered the kitchen and stood beside Sirius while Lily bent down to pick up her son  
  
"Yes Harry, mama's here but what did I tell you about Daddy? That's prongs job" said Lily but the babe just looked at her weirdly before pointing to Sirius.  
  
In an instant Sirius was at their side and softly groaned, his son had been doing wandless magic for three months now, and summoning Sirius to him was often a common thing  
  
"Daddy" said Harry simply and the three other occupants sighed, knowing full well that there was no way to change his mind. Well at least not that they wanted too  
  
"Yes, Harry Daddy's here," said Sirius as he wove a hand threw this hair, the silky locks tickling his finger.  
  
In result, Harry grinned up impishly at his parents while yanking on Lily's hair  
  
"OW! Harry that hurts!" Cried Lily trying to yank her hair out of the baby's fist who just giggled and tugged again  
  
"James some help please?" asked Sirius with a panic look and the man sighed, currently he had been watching the scene with amusement. It wasn't often that the family got to be alone like this, with Voldemort reign of terror no one was safe.  
  
-_

_And that was exactly why this whole ploy had been set into action, Sirius was an auror, as himself. But also a member of the Black family he had many connections to both the light and dark side. He also knew a lot of things and it was feared what Voldemort would do if he ever found out he had a family.  
  
So, after undergoing the Fidelius Charm, James was made to look as Lily's husband and Harry's father while Sirius hid. It was the only way that his family could get out of this unscathed.  
  
"James – please" whined Lily with a small tear in her eye and the man snapped out of his thoughts to help. Trotted over to the trio and simply plucked the boy out of his mother's arms. While giving him a toy to play with to let go of his mother's hair  
  
Harry giggled as he held a stuffed Stag while looking innocently over to his parents. Lily who was being fussed over by her husband  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"You're in big trouble you little rott'er, come here" said Sirius as tickled him mercifully  
  
"Daddddddyyyyy!!!!" squealed Harry and Lily smiled as she came to rescue her son from the two men, though her hair was up in a bun this time  
  
"Come here Harry, come to Mama," said Lily as she took him away from James who put on an innocent look, as did Sirius.  
  
"You two are impossible, it's wonder how Harry and I have managed to keep sane this long" said Lily as she placed the squirming boy on the ground where he crawled over to the dog basket laid down.  
  
Much to Lily's before horror, she knew her son was happy and blamed her husband for that much...  
  
-_

_[Flashback]_  
  
_-_

_-_

_**"Hey Jamie, Lils... – What's wrong?" asked the man in the doorway as he wore a worried look upon entering the living room to see the frantic Potter's  
  
"We lost Harry," said James, his face was pale while he pulled apart the couch  
  
"WHAT?! How? When? Why? Who? - ...Oh Lily, I'm sorry" mumbled the man as the red head flew into his arms wailing.  
  
Needless to say, the next three hours were spent looking for the babe who was little over three months, and now lost in the Godric's Hallow  
  
"Padfoot, can you think of any place you might have taken Harry? Maybe he thought he could go there to find you," said James as he just came back from checking the library (or rather over turning it)  
  
"Well there is one place, though I don't think it's likely," said Sirius as he lead the two into the laundry room. And low and behold! There in the middle of a dog basket was the little Potter, asleep.  
  
"Oh dear god, thank the heavens" cried Lily as she sunk to the floor to pick up her son  
  
Meanwhile, James couldn't help but chuckle. After all that work and over turning the house the babe was just sleeping away. He was too much like his father.  
  
"What's so funny Prongs?" asked Sirius as he looked at his friend curiously, upon standing behind his wife to check on Harry  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that all that work we did and the whole time Harry was right here, sleeping no less – in a dog bed! It's just too rich, Siri he's just like you," said James with a grin and Lily's face darkened  
  
"Damn you and for be animagus! Now our son acts like a dog" hissed the red head while the man in question bowed his head down. Though anyone who looked hard enough could see him concealing a grin.  
**_

_**'My son ...'   
  
**-_

_**[End of flashback]  
**  
-_

_"He never stops to amaze me," said James as he looked at the boy and Lily sighed but said nothing. Though there was a pointed glare that was directed to the positively gleeful Sirius.  
  
"One of these days Sirius Black, one of these days. You're going to get what's coming to you for corrupting our son" said Lily and Sirius smirked as he snagged an arm around the red head's waist.  
  
"Corrupting into what my dear? A handsome, innocent, sweet, well-mannered Black?" asked Sirius with feigned innocence and Lily glared while James laughed at the two.  
  
-_

_It was truly one of those times, when you could just be happy..._  
  
-

&&&

End of Prologue ...  
  
So what do you think? Good, Bad, not worth your time? TELL!   
  
Anywho, just to many a quick not that this is AU, so Harry not being James son is possible here. So just to make a quick say of that and I do know it's not like that in the book so to all those 'know-it-alls' out there don't even bother to correct me on it, cause I'll just find it bloody annoying.  
  
So with that said, review and please keep it clean and simple, though if you want to flame, then please don't hold back. There always amusing to laugh at ...  
  
Until next time  
  
IP


End file.
